


An Unlikely Scenario

by AgentOfShip, PjCole



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: When her adorable puppy dog of a boyfriend started playfully smacking her rear whenever it was in sight, it awoke certain sensations Jemma Simmons was very eager to explore. Not that Fitz didn't fully satisfy her in bed, it was just that Jemma always had an adventurous and imaginative mind, and definitely wouldn't have minded spicing things up a bit. What she hadn't planned was how complicated it would be to find a believable, and convincing enough, scenario to get her boyfriend to spank her.Story written for MCU KinkBang.





	An Unlikely Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Story by AgentOfShip and beautiful art by PjCole :)  
> It's been a lot of fun collaborating on that story!  
> Many thanks to @LibbyWeasley for beta-reading this (so long ago that she might not even remember it :D)

  
  
  
"So. Imagine I'm a student. In university. So a legal adult student, yeah? And I did something I wasn't supposed to do, and made a huge mess of things. So obviously, you have to punish me. Not to hurt me or anything, just, you know, to teach me not to do it anymore. And hum ... the best way to do it is obviously to give me a good spanking."

"What? That-that just doesn't make any sense, Jemma!" Fitz said.

"Ugh, Fitz! That's not the point, it doesn't have to be believable to--"

Jemma sighed as she looked at Fitz's utterly confused expression. That wasn't how he was supposed to react. She was confident that she got him in the right mood to finally have that conversation. Work had been hectic for both of them, and they hadn't had sex for over a week (which was a very long time for them). But today, they both finally had the day off, and Jemma thought they really did make the most of it. After sleeping in longer than usual, and having a very hearty brunch, they'd gone out to the natural history museum (dinosaurs always put Fitz in a good mood). And then, since the weather was lovely, they went for a long walk in the city. Fitz had stopped them every chance he got to steal passionate kisses like they were a couple of horny teenagers. Which she'd found adorable of course, especially since he tasted of sugar and blueberry after he'd insisted they buy cotton candy. And considering how handsy he'd gotten during the last ones, she thought he was just as horny as she needed him, but also quite receptive to her suggestions since she indulged all his whims that afternoon.

But apparently not.

She should have known that, even very horny and grateful, Fitz would need more than the most basic scenario to consider indulging into her kinkiest fantasies. Fortunately, she was quite prepared and hadn't said her last word!

"Honestly, Jem! What kind of school would still use spanking as a punishment? I mean, even if you were a child, that school would have to be in the fifties. And that would still be really wrong anyway. But as an adult student, that's just-that would never happen, Jemma!"

Ugh! She supposed that she should be grateful her boyfriend was so smart that he needed even their bedroom games to have believable scenarios. And that he was sweet enough not to consider smacking her bottom until it was pink and stinging, even to fulfill her fantasy.

"But I could be a chemistry major and destroy a very expensive machine. Certainly that would be bad enough to call for a--"

He shook his head like she just said she liked American football instead of the regular kind.

"No, you're too organized, it could never happen!"

"Accidents happen! And hu ... What if I got a little arrogant and tried to use machines I wasn't supposed to use because I thought I knew how but really didn't?"

However hard she thought, she couldn't come up with a machine you could find in a chemistry lab, that she wouldn't know how to use, even back when she was younger. Fitz seemed to think about it though. But only for a second, before he shook his head again.

"Okay okay ... What if, maybe, a part of me did it on purpose because my teacher is young and very attractive?" she proposed, lowering her voice to something she hoped was seductive, as she put her hand on his knee and let it slide up his thigh. "And since I only went to Catholic all-girls schools, I've never even kissed a boy. So when you say you have to punish me, the thought of you spanking me sends tingles down my spine and--"

"Wait!" he cut her off. "Did that happen to you when you were at uni? I know you were only sixteen back then, and if a teacher told you that he had the right to--"

"Fitz, stop!" she cried out, putting one finger on his lips to effectively stop him. "That never happened, and you know I didn't really go to Catholic school either, that was all just a fantasy! Just-just give me a minute, yeah?"

He raised his eyebrows in slight disbelief but the expression on her face must have convinced him because he nodded before taking her hand. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles before letting go. His worry and easy affection were awfully cute, but definitely not the mood she was aiming for.

She didn't really think that story would work, it was too much of a porn movie cliché, but she was so horny that she would have been fine with the most basic scenario as long as it got Fitz to finally try spanking her. She wasn't completely certain she'd like it but she really was quite confident. He'd surprised her a few times by playfully smacking her rear when she was hunched over the table or when he passed especially close to her in the apartment. Of course, for Fitz, it had been just that: a playful smack. But it had awoken something in her, something that made her skin tingle and heat pool low in her belly. Her curiosity had been piqued and it demanded to be satisfied.

Jemma Simmons had always gotten what she wanted. And, even though their relationship was the healthiest, more balanced one she ever had, in their sex life she tended to be the dominant one. And she would get Fitz on board with this as well. She just needed to find the right story. Grabbing her small purple notebook (P is for purple is for private), she read back through the list of scenarios she'd thought of when she first planned on asking Fitz to spank her.

An illness that got her enraged and required him to spank her to calm her down? No, that was completely ridiculous. A dangerous insect landing on her arse and Fitz needing to kill it with a swat of his hand? No that was even more ridiculous. He'd just need to do it once, and Fitz wouldn't touch a bug anyway, dangerous or not.

Ugh! Maybe she should have brainstormed a little longer after all.

Oh wait ... she had a good one. Well. Maybe good wasn't the right word, but at least it was probable and a little more sophisticated. Hopefully it'd be enough for Fitz because she didn't have anything else to offer. And honestly, all this talk of spanking and fantasies was getting her all worked up. However ridiculous they sounded, with Fitz in the leading role, she was this close to forgetting all about the spanking and just having him on the couch right this instant.

"Alright. I think you're going to like this one," she said with a seductive smile, but he still looked just as skeptical. She let her hand slip just a little bit more along the inside of his thigh as she looked up at him through her lashes.

She wasn't above getting him aroused with other tested and approved methods to get him in the mood for what she wanted.

"I've been working for your company for about a year. I'm a simple accountant but I'm also a maths genius."

His curiosity seemed to be piqued. She knew her intelligence was one of the things that made him fall for her in the first place, so keeping the story as close as possible to reality seemed like a good idea.

"But I'm struggling financially and I decide to steal money from the company."

"No! You wouldn't do that!" he cut her off.

Ugh!

"Bear with me, Fitz! Imagine I'm in really big trouble."

"Well you could ask me to lend you some money instead!"

"In this world, I wouldn't know you quite as well as I know you here, alright?"

"Ok fine ... that's possible I guess," he admitted reluctantly. "But then what?"

"Turns out you're a maths genius as well and you catch me!"

"That I can imagine!" he grinned.

"Anyway, you find out what I've been doing and you give me a choice: you either call the police or you spank me!"

"Oh come on that's ridiculous, Jem. It's degrading and it's still sexual harassment and you should probably file a--"

"Wait! Maybe you being such a genius turned me on and I-hum ... Maybe-maybe it was all a scheme to get you to punish me ..."

God, it looked like she was only turning herself on with those stories. Squirming to try and relieve the ache growing between her legs, she moved as close to him as possible without being on his lap.

"Jemma, be serious. No one would do something like that just to be spanked!"

"Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically.

She sighed as she flopped back in the couch. She supposed she could just kiss him and drag him to the bedroom and it would still be really nice. More than nice even. Fitz was always very thorough and creative. And on top of that, he was so focused on her pleasure that he had spent more than one night pleasuring her with his mouth and fingers until she literally collapsed from too many orgasms. But Jemma really thought tonight would be the night she would get him to spank her, and she didn't handle failure very well.

And that's when it finally hit her. Fitz got off on the pleasure he gave her, and all her stories involved him punishing her for something. Fitz was quite possibly the sweetest man she knew. Of course, he wouldn't want to punish her. But Fitz also got all worked up when she made a breakthrough at work and explained all the science to him.

Mmmh ... Maybe that would work. And if it didn't she could still jump his bones, so there was nothing to lose.

"Fitz, I'm not asking you to hurt me, you know. The arse is a very erogenous zone, especially for me. You know how that makes me feel when you touch it or kiss it or ... bite it ..."

Her voice was getting more and more raspy as she spoke, delightful memories of his lovely hands all over her skin flooding her brain.

"And when you smack me--"

"Hey! I never do that to--" he cut her off.

"I know Fitz! It's all innocent and playful," she said, before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "But anyway, when you do it, my skin gets all tingly and I couldn't help wondering what it'd feel like if you just put a little more strength into it. You know, with the proper dosage, a little pain cain turn into pleasure. It's like last month, when I came back from that conference. I was barely through the door when you--"

"I remember, Jemma!"

"--pushed me against it. God, it was so wild, we almost broke your desk," she continued as she noticed Fitz's posture changing. His back was straighter and his legs were restless. "And we didn't get to eat dinner until it was past midnight."

"I know, I was there!"

He looked embarrassed but there was still the hint of a proud smile on his face. She had to be on the right track.

"Well, the next day, it still ached down there, and it turned me on beyond belief. Because I just had to clench my muscles to feel how well you stretched me and hum--" she sighed. She couldn't feel it but she could certainly remember it all at the moment, and she thought she might burst if nothing happened soon.

"Jemma!"

He looked a little flushed and breathless. He wasn't exactly comfortable talking about sex, even after they'd been together a whole year. But she'd gone too far already and at least this seemed to have an effect on him other than annoyance or confusion.

"And that's why I went down on you the moment you passed the door that night. But it's not only that, giving someone else control can be really arousing."

She didn't have to exaggerate how more and more breathless she was getting as the memories resurfaced.

"Especially if it's someone you trust. And not to, hmm, mention the anticipation. God! Thinking about you all day, and knowing what you could do with your hands, I--"

She was cut off by his hands on her face as he slammed his mouth on hers in a heated kiss that made her instantly moan in pleasure. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she gladly let him in, her head swimming from the passion and urgency of it. His hands descended to her back and thigh and he pulled her roughly on his lap. As he kept on kissing her like his life depended on it, one hand travelled back under her light blouse. He rubbed her back up and down, before growing bolder and moving to the side until he was caressing the side of her breast through her thin bra.

"Fitz?" she rasped as she finally broke the kiss, feeling delirious with desire but confused as to what was his intent.

"I think I'd rather do it than listen to you talk about it some more!" he replied before capturing her lips again.

It was heavenly as always, but it wasn't exactly what she'd been trying to convince him of for the past fifteen minutes.

"Fitz?" she mumbled against his lips as her hands started undoing the buttons of his shirt of their own volition. "Are you sure you understand what I want?"

"Mmhmm"

He palmed her tit fully, groaning as he squeezed it, and then pinched her nipple just the way she loved it. She whimpered as her clit throbbed with want.

"'cause I don't want to force you to do anything," she managed to mumble as he carried on with his ministrations. "If you really want to do it, it's fantastic. But hum-- Fitz!" she cried out as his other hand dove between her legs, the tips of his fingers caressing the sensitive skin through the denim of her jeans. "If you're just embarrassed, I can stop. I'm very satisfied with our sex life as it is, and I'm sure I can find other ideas for new things."

Or some regular things really. Like what he was doing with his hands at the moment.

"A bit of both ... no, a lot of both really. I'm very confused!"

"Are you sure? You're not just saying this to-"

"Easy to verify!" he cut her off, firmly pulling her closer until his very erect cock rubbed against her thigh.

The feeling sent a jolt of electricity through her body and she was tempted to tear their clothes off and ride him then and there until they both screamed in ecstasy. She'd been so focused on her own arousal and the incredulous expression on his face that she didn't even see the very noticeable tent in his trousers until now. She didn't realize that, at some point, his discomfort and confusion had turned into arousal. So he might really be into this after all, and she wasn't going to let this chance pass.

"How do you want me?" she asked, almost against his lips. And she delighted at the way his pupils dilated even more. "On your lap or--"

"Bent over the table!" he cut her off.

She simply nodded her agreement as she reluctantly stood up from his lap. She would have gone with either option really, but she was glad he chose this one, much sexier in her opinion and a lot less awkward. She walked up to the table on shaky legs, and lightly leaned on it as she waited for Fitz to join her.

"Well, come on. Bend over love!" he said. His stance was firm and his voice would have been commanding if it wasn't a little shaky. He was trying to get into a more dominant character for her, even though it wasn't who he was at all, and she loved him all the more for it.

So she did as she was told, bending over the table and pushing her ass in the air. She still had all her clothes on though, and wondered if--

"Oh!" she squeaked as his hand hit her ass for the first time. It wasn't stronger than the playful smacks he sometimes laid on her, but that was a start.

"Well, it's no good with all that fabric, don't you think?" he asked, his accent getting thicker and his voice a little teasing.

"Mmmhmm," was her only reply. She was so turned on already, she'd agree to anything as long as he ended all that waiting and got to it.

Molding his front to her back, he wound his arms around her waist. His breath was hot on her neck and she could feel his hard length against the cushion of her arse. She whimpered as he moved his hips in tiny circles, sending sparks of heat all the way to her core. And then, his hands went for the button and zip of her jeans and she remembered why he bent over in the first place. He made quick work of it, pulling them down to just over her knees, and took a step back.

"Jemma!" he breathed out, his voice laced with surprise and amusement.

Oh right. She forgot her little surprise. About a week ago, when she was researching how to go about asking Fitz to spank her, she stumbled upon a website selling the cutest kinky pair of knickers. It had a smiley face printed on the back, with pink cheeks and the phrase--

"Make me blush?" he asked, seemingly trying hide the laughter in his voice. "How long have you been planning this?"

He was lightly caressing her bottom through the fabric of her knickers and the anticipation was killing her.

"Not VERY long," she answered, looking back over her shoulder with her best mock innocent smile. He shook his head in disbelief as a wicked grin pulled his lips up.

"Well ..." he started, hooking his fingers on the side of her knickers and pulling them down. "... since you're asking."

"I very much am- Oh!" she breathed out as his hand hit her arse harder than before. A second smack landed on her other cheek immediately and the throbbing of her clit intensified. It was better, but not quite as rough as she wanted it to be. But she didn't want to push him further than he wanted to go, so she just arched her back even more to encourage him, and hoped he would understand.

He obviously did. The next one was harder and the one after that as well. On the third one, he ripped a low moan from her throat, so he landed one more on the other cheek before stepping back. She whimpered as she could feel him behind her, so close, but not touching her anymore.

She could hear his shallow breaths and the rustling of his clothes as he moved around her, probably calculating angles and force necessary to obtain optimum pleasure/pain sensations. The idea made her smile but before she could say anything, he started talking again.

"So do you want more?" he asked, his voice no longer shaky but so gravelly she thought she might come just by listening to him talk.

"Yes, please!"

"Your arse is a lovely shade of pink already, you know," he said, rubbing it softly, the tips of his fingers just slightly digging between her cheeks. It sent an unexpected thrill through her body and she squirmed to try and release the ache between her legs. She wanted him badly but she didn't know if he'd want to do this again so she wasn't going to waste it by asking him to fuck her so soon.

"What would our neighbors think if they knew prim and proper Jemma Simmons was so kinky?"

Fitz's notion of dirty talk usually consisted of repeating how beautiful and desirable every part of her was. Which was wonderful of course. But this new style made her blush and want to do even kinkier stuff to him to see if his voice could get any deeper than that.

"Actually," he continued. "If anyone's looking through the window on the other side of the street right now, they'd see you with your pants down your legs, waiting to be spanked like the very bad girl you are…"

She turned around and straightened up slightly to look behind, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest at the thought that someone might see them. But Fitz didn't let her move, and instead firmly pushed at her shoulders to make her bend over the table again. He followed her movements and gently held her across the waist as his whole body molded against hers. A shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of the hardness pressing against her lower back, and she whimpered.

"Don't worry, love," he whispered in her ear. "I'll stay right behind you all the time, they won't see anything… unless you ask me to take you right here and then--"

"They'd see everything," she finished for him.

"Wouldn't that be terrible?" he practically purred into her ear.

Smart boy. Fitz had always had a bit of an exhibitionism kink, so of course he'd include that in her own fantasy. The first night they'd spent together, he fingered her in the elevator and then there'd been that time in the restaurant, not to mention all the times he'd been rather transparent in his reasons to visit her at work when she was working late. He'd taken quite a liking to these huge bay windows overlooking the city and it had become pretty hard for her to look through them without blushing, as she remembered Fitz on his knees or molded against her back as she writhed in pleasure.

And now she was thinking about it again and it made more heat gather in her center.

"Fitz, please!"

She didn't care who was looking, she needed his hands on her.

He moved back and the next second, his hand landed on her left cheek. She squealed at the strength of it. Perfect. He smacked her again with the same strength, pushing her hips into the table, and then again and again, alternating side each time until she cried out loud.

"Jemma, are you al-"

"So good!" she croaked. She couldn't let him believe for even just a second that he'd hurt her.

"Right …" he said, his hands back on her but incredibly soft this time. "Your cheeks are turning quite red already, just like that time we went to the beach and got a little carried away, and you forgot to put on sunscreen... someone's going to have to rub them with aloe later."

He was threatening her with a massage. Fitz still had to learn about BDSM obviously. But his caresses were rather sinful and her clit throbbed at the memory of the way the massage had turned into another round of very heated sex. But at the moment, his hands were making shivers run all over her burning skin. He went all the way up to the hollow of her back and slowly descending until he could press his thumbs over that very sensitive spot just above her butt crack.

"Fitz!" she let out in a harsh breath, and she could feel his hands tensing on her hips.

"Yes, I like it when you say my name like that, maybe I should spend more time taking care of your bum," he said, close to her ear as he bent over her for a second.

The way he said it with his erection poking into her arse again sent another delicious thrill through her body. She definitely had things to write in her purple notebook for her to study later. Then his hands continued their journey south, squeezing her cheeks lightly before he started running the tips in abstract patterns. On a other day, it might have tickled, but over-sensitive as her skin was, it made her sex pulse even more. She was so close.

"Fitz. More please!"

His fingers kept going down, diving between her legs for just a few centimeters. She moaned as the skin there felt more sensitive than it had ever been.

"More of what? More of my fingers?"

"No! Yes! I--"

"Then this?" he asked as he swatted her left cheek with his other hand, and she whimpered as it pushed his fingers even closer to her center.

"Yes! Everything!"

His next swat landed on the other cheek and she whimpered again. He kept doing it, alternating cheeks and getting harder every time. His fingers pressed closer and closer to her center without ever touching it and she thought she might explode really soon. It seemed that Fitz, her adorable genius boyfriend, had found the perfect pleasure/pain ratio and her mind felt blissfully blank. She couldn't even care about the sight she must present to neighbors potentially watching through their windows: bent over the table, half naked and moaning as her boyfriend spanked her while _almost_ fingering her.

He gave her a few more forceful swats and, finally, his middle finger touched her clit. She cried out loud.

"Fitz, please!"

He swatted her arse once more and she moaned.

"Please what?" he asked playfully. He was running one finger up and down her cleft, lightly, but just enough to make her shiver and squirm, and send her imagination into overdrive at the possibilities. His thumb joined his index finger and she moaned when he pressed it just a little deeper between her cheeks.  
"Your arse is a deep shade of red now. It's going to hurt sitting on it for the next few days. Poor thing. Do you still want more?"

His hand landed on the other cheek before she could answer. She could only gasp as the feeling of his hand on her stinging skin sent shivers up her spine. He always kept the swats on the fleshier parts of her arse, the tips of his fingers grazing her skin for an extra second every time, before he pulled his hand back and let it fall on the other side. His other hand had retreated and her clit was throbbing almost painfully and she thought she might explode.

"Fitz, I need to come!"

The words finally came out and his hand stopped mid-air, landing on her arse in a soft caress. His fingers trailed over the curve of her bottom, then down the soft skin of her thighs until it reached her knickers and trousers bunched up around her knees.

"Well, there you go," he said, bending over her to whisper in her ear. "You just had to ask!"

His voice was low and a little teasing and literally dripping with sex. He moved away from her and she could hear the rustling of clothes as he moved around her, and kept her ears focused as she waited for the telltale sound of his zipper going down, meaning he was done with all the teasing. But instead, he suddenly grabbed her hips and turned her around. She winced when the sharp edge of the table bit into the skin of her bum, and Fitz stopped in his tracks. He seemed to be lost for a second before he reached for the flat cushion on the closest chair. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fitz?"

He didn't respond and put the cushion on the table before lifting her up then slowly let her down on it. He kissed the tip of her nose in the sweetest, most innocent way, then smiled wickedly up at her as he sank to his knees to pull her knickers and jeans off all the way. Mmmh. She'd been expecting him to take her from behind, but if the way he spanked her so well said anything about him, it was that he was full of surprises. As he got back up, he grabbed her knees and hooked them on his shoulders, forcing her to lie down on the table.

"Fitz!" she cried out this time, and he chuckled. He was still very much clothed but for the few buttons of his shirt, and it was driving her nuts. She pretty much always wanted him anyway. Even when she wasn't in the mood, it didn't take much from him to make her change her mind, but this new side of him, confident, teasing and dominant ... she would have ripped his clothes from him if their position wasn't hindering her movements so much. Which, of course, only made more heat gather in her belly.

"You said you wanted to come, not how you wanted to come."

And with that, he pushed her towards the center of the table, pushed her legs further apart and without a second's hesitation, he bent over and lapped at her labia. She moaned and he gave her another long slow lick before finally parting her lips and taking care of her clit.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Right here!"

He was giving her quick little licks, stopping every once in a while to stimulate the sensitive skin at her entrance, and it was so good after waiting for so long, that it made her shiver all over. She was so close already that her hips kept stuttering up to hump his face. Moving slightly away from her, he took her hips and pushed them back down against the table. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Let me do all the work Jem, just enjoy yourself, yeah?" he said. His voice felt like velvet compared to the firmness of his hands, and his breath on her exposed core would be the death of her if he stayed away for even a second longer.

"Then give me more!" she demanded, palming his cheek clumsily to try and push his face back down.

"So bossy!" he breathed out. And from the raspiness of his voice and his absence of resistance as he dove right back between her legs, she could tell it was clearly not a complaint.

He sucked her clit into his mouth this time and she keened in pleasure. He kept at it for a long moment, his hands squeezing the already burning skin of her arse. It felt surprisingly wonderful and deeply erotic to be reminded of the way he'd just spanked her and that she was still very much at his mercy. But she was still on the edge, she needed--

"More!" She croaked.

He slammed two fingers inside her without preamble, and her body arched up as she keened in pleasure. All her muscles were coiled so tightly that she didn't think she could take anymore without exploding.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, harder!"

She heard him chuckle as he came up for air for a second, but she was too far gone to care. He always knew exactly what she needed and he'd been waiting for her to beg for it. That berk.

He started fingering her hard and fast as his mouth went back to lick her clit and she felt the telltale signs of her orgasm finally rising to its peak. Her toes curled as tingles ran all through her legs. Her nipples were hard and aching and she brought her hands to massage them and release some of the tension there.

When her eyes managed to flutter open, the sight of Fitz's face buried between her legs sent another rush of heat to her center. But then she looked past him, to their reflection in the living room window. They made quite an erotic sight with Fitz eating her out on the table like she was his dessert and he hadn't had anything to eat for days. And then, she saw past that and towards the building across the street. She'd forgotten how very visible they were and she finally understood Fitz's tendency for exhibitionism. She didn't care so much which parts of her people might see, and she really liked the idea that they would see how lucky she was and envy her for having such a dedicated loving boyfriend.

Fitz's fingers finally hit that special spot inside her and her eyes fluttered closed again.

"Oh yes, just like that!" He hit that spot again and again as he pushed his fingers inside her relentlessly. "Yes, right--"  
She finally came with a deep, almost pained, moan. The pleasure exploded from her center and it kept washing over her in waves. She whimpered through each one as he kept working his fingers inside her. Only when it receded and her body went lax, did she realize how hard she'd been squeezing her breasts. Those would hurt too, but it was worth it.

Fitz remained where he was to let her enjoy her afterglow, and she wondered what she ever do to deserve someone like him? When her back and achy bottom started to protest, she did try to move, but her muscles had apparently turned to jelly. Fitz chuckled fondly and straightened up, pulling her arms until she was sitting at the edge of the table. He stepped between her still open legs, and pulled her into his embrace before she could fall back down.

"Fitz, that was, that was..."

"What you had in mind?" he cut her off, his lips brushing against her temple making her skin tingle deliciously.

"Better," she replied instantly. "And exactly what I needed!"

And it was true. She had a quite a specific idea in mind about how things would go and how he'd take her hard and fast against the table when neither of them could wait any longer, but this had been better. He'd surprised her and really took control and managed to get all the stress out of her, leaving her mind blissfully blank. As she rested her body against his, willing her heart to slow down a bit, she didn't think she could remember a single thing she'd worked on all week.

"Thank you, Fitz. I love you so much," she added her voice soft and sleepy as she mumbled the words against his temple. "Not only because of the orgasm, I mean it was fantastic, but I know it was out of your comfort zone and I--"

"I know. I know," he let out. "And I love you too. Kinky knickers, red arse and all," he grinned. And as he tightened his hold on her, effectively pulling her close to him, she remembered why his voice sounded so low and raspy. His still very hard cock pressed against her folds and she sighed as her muscles clenched around nothing. Apparently, her body had a mind of its own and hadn't had enough yet.

She reluctantly disentangled herself from him and pushed at his shoulders before hopping off the table to land on shaky legs.

"Not done with you!" she declared with more bravado than she felt at the moment. She pushed onto her tiptoes then and captured his lips in a heated kiss, pressing her tongue against his lips to deepen it immediately. He groaned as he pulled her flush to him once more, his hands descending on her bum immediately. He squeezed it a little harder than usual and she squeaked as she felt her sex pulsing.

She forced him to walk backwards as she fumbled with the button and zip of his trousers. She only broke the kiss once they reached the couch. His eyes were almost black with lust and she grinned wickedly. As much as he apparently enjoyed spanking her, she knew how much he loved it when she took control. In their sex life, she was on top most of the time. Metaphorically, at least. And they both loved it.

She pushed his trousers and pants down his hips and she licked her lips as his cock jutted out, hot and hard against his stomach. Taking another step towards him, she forced him to sit on the couch as she debated with herself if she wanted him more in her mouth or pussy at the moment. He trailed his fingers down the side of her thigh and her walls clenched again. Pussy it was. For now.

She pulled her blouse over her head without bothering herself with the buttons, and reached back to quickly get rid of her bra before she sank onto his lap with her knees on each side of his hips.

"Jemma," he groaned as she rubbed herself against his length. He reached up to fondle her breasts and she shivered at the touch, her skin singing at the contact. Her forehead fell against his as she considered finishing him (and herself) that way before she went back to her senses a bit and reached between them. She grabbed his prick, stroked it a few times and aligned it with her entrance. She sank onto him with a loud sigh.

"Fuck!" he cried out and she laughed in delight. She loved driving him out of his depth with pleasure. She started moving up and down and he slid his hands to her bum. But while she appreciated the sentiment, she had other ideas for him. She caught them and pressed them against the back of the couch, threading their fingers together.

"Jem," he sighed, his jaw dropping open in surprise. His hips thrust up and she smiled again. He really did love it when she took over. She pressed a little harder and started rolling her hips at an increasing rhythm and he started panting hard and fast. "Jem, I'm not gonna last if you-"

"That's alright, Fitz. Me neither!"

She clenched her muscles and started coming down on him much harder, feeling her pleasure cresting again. His eyes were so dark they barely looked blue anymore. She moved up again and he managed to capture her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, yes! More!"

He suckled her hardened nub, swirling his tongue around it as he thrust up and she came with a sharp cry. She slowed down for barely a few seconds as she cradled his face between her boobs. He whimpered as his hips twitched and she started moving again. His panting breath told her he was very close and she started falling down on him harder and harder every time, feeling her tits bouncing against his face, his stubble scratching her skin deliciously. He thrust up a few more times and finally came, releasing deep inside her with a series of low grunts. She kept riding him slowly until he was completely spent, and only then released his hands so he could wind them around her waist.

They remained that way, enjoying each other's warmth for a moment. She breathed him in, threading her fingers through his hair while he pressed lazy kisses on her neck and shoulders. She felt more relaxed that she had in weeks. Not only from the fantastic orgasms (although it was obviously a big plus) but also from this incredibly intimate moment they shared and how good it had been to focus entirely on the sensations he was giving her, whether it was the slight pain, the stinging sensation or the incredible pleasure she'd felt from it.

After a moment though, she pulled back a bit to look into his eyes. A wide smile bloomed on both their faces.

"Wow, that was--"

"Wild!" she finished for him.

"And mind-blowing too!"

He was running his fingers over the tingling skin of her ass and the goosebumps they left in their wake were a delightful contrast to how hot it felt. They were still drifting towards the cleft like he'd done earlier and it made her want to squirm in renewed arousal. His dirty talk about how much he liked to make her skin red had very positively surprised her and she thought that, for such a boob guy, he was apparently developing a renewed interest in her bum.

"So... You would consider doing it again?" she asked softly.

"Yeah I guess so, if you keep making all those wonderful noises."

How sweet of him.

"Also," he started a little more shyly. "I didn't mind you kind of pinning me to the couch."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded eagerly and she flashed him a predatory smile.

"And what if I didn't have to pin you down because you were already tied to the bed?"

"Mmhmm," he answered trying to sound nonchalant, except that his cock twitched inside her.

She reached behind her and put her hands on his, inciting him to be bolder in his caresses.

"Wouldn't be against experimenting further with your ... wandering fingers," she said, biting her lip as she suggestively rolled her hips to make his digits dig deeper between her cheeks.

He didn't say anything but his eyes turned almost black again as he pushed a little further. She moaned as she slowly pushed up and down again, delighted at the way his cock started hardening again inside her.

"Well the weekend is only just starting, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find PjCole on tumblr: @pjcole  
> Find AgentOfShip on tumblr @agentofship


End file.
